


Cold Doctor, Warm Hearts

by GypsyGirl79



Series: 13 and Yaz [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Attempted Smut, Bubble Bath, Doctor is a bottom, F/F, HAROLD THEY’RE LESBIANS, Post-ep Witchfinders, Vaguely Smutty, Yaz tops, cold Doctor, hot Yaz, thasmin, tiny bit of hurt/lots of comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyGirl79/pseuds/GypsyGirl79
Summary: Post-ep for WitchfindersThe Doctor is freezing after the soggy events in the 17th century and Yaz warms her up.





	Cold Doctor, Warm Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at smut. It’s a bit out of my comfort zone, so it’s only a tiny bit smutty.  
> No beta, all errors are mine.  
> Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated!

The TARDIS vanished, leaving a bewildered King James and Willa behind. Safely floating in empty space, the Doctor and her team were eager to get some rest after their latest adventure. Graham left to find something to eat and relax with a good book. Ryan headed to the game room to play his X-Box. He paused a moment. “I brought a new game from home,” Ryan said to Yaz. “Care to come?”

Yaz eyed the Doctor. She had seemed perfectly fine moments ago. Now, she was visibly shivering, rubbing her hands up and down her arms intermittently as she tinkered with the controls. She looked to be on the verge of collapse, but stubbornly refused to lean on anything. Yaz noticed her swaying on her feet like she could fall over any minute. “Maybe later. I think I’d like a hot bath and a nap first. After dinner, maybe?”

Ryan glanced at the Doctor as well and nodded. “Later, then,” he said, winking at Yaz. She smiled, grateful for his understanding. 

After Ryan left, Yaz approached the Doctor. “Well, glad to be done with 17th century witch hunts, right?” The Doctor nodded and collapsed forward, leaning heavily on the console. The young woman touched the Time Lord’s shoulder. “Feeling ok, Doctor?”

The blonde woman shook her head. “Just a bit tired and cold. Very cold. Extremely cold, actually. Absolutely freezing. And a tiny bit dizzy. Going for a swim in frigid ponds’ll do that. And getting dunked in the same frigid pond. And being tied to a tree. And being chained to a ducking stool. And running around in the rain trapping alien life forms into prison trees...” Yaz chuckled as the Doctor rambled, teeth chattering. “Ugh, I’m just so bloody weak. I don’t sleep much, but I’m due for a nap, I think. Maybe a hot bath to warm up.” She shivered violently. “Have I mentioned how cold I am?”

Yaz took her hand. “C’mon, you poor thing. I’ll run you a hot bath.” The Doctor stumbled after Yaz, barely able to stay on her feet. The TARDIS, sensing the alien’s discomfort, had conveniently moved the Doctor’s bedroom right next to the main console room. She even opened the correct door for them as they approached. The Doctor silently thanked her wonderful machine. 

The Doctor slumped on her purple sofa as Yaz ran her a bath. She pulled her coat tight and shivered. Yaz came to collect her. She knelt down and removed the Time Lord’s boots, still soggy from the past couple days. “Up ya go, Doctor,” she said as she tugged on her sleeve. The Doctor pouted but stood. Her knees were shaking, something that didn’t go unnoticed by her companion. “The sooner you get your clothes off, the sooner you can sit in the bath.” Yaz took her coat and hung it over the arm of the couch. 

Yaz led the Doctor into the bathroom. She removed the yellow braces and untucked her shirts. The Time Lord just stood there in a stupor, shivering. “Gonna do this yourself or you want help?” 

The blonde swayed on her feet and her young companion caught her before she fell. “Soon as the room stops spinning,” she groaned. The TARDIS hummed at her. “Oh, it’s not really spinning? Well then,” she sighed and rubbed her temples. She looked at Yaz with hazel puppy dog eyes. “Maybe some help?”

Yaz rolled her eyes. “I’ll help ya, love,” she said gently. 

“Brilliant. Gold star for Yaz.” The Doctor leaned against the wall, sighing. 

Yaz kissed her girlfriend on the lips, pulled the shirts over the Doctor’s head and removed her bra. She unfastened her pants and let them drop to the floor. The Doctor shimmied out of her underwear and tripped toward the tub. “Ooh, bubbles!” The Doctor perked up momentarily upon seeing her girlfriend had added bubble bath to the steamy water.

The Doctor closed her eyes as the hot water and bubbles surrounded her. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head on them. She hummed quietly as Yaz began washing her back. “I’ll wash your hair,” Yaz said as she began wetting down the Doctor’s hair. She massaged the shampoo into her scalp and ran her fingers through the blonde locks, working out any tangles and properly cleaning out any muck left behind by the pond water. She rinsed her hair and gently tapped the Doctor’s cheek. “I’m gonna get your bed ready.” The Doctor nodded. She soaked for a few more minutes, relishing the hot water on her skin. She felt like she was finally warming up. Until she drained the water; her shivering returned with a vengeance. 

Yaz returned with fluffy pyjamas and an even fluffier robe. The Doctor dressed and crawled into bed. She pulled her blanket up to her nose. Having had time to relax, she felt stronger and less dizzy than she had prior to her bath, but she still couldn’t get warm. Yaz, now dressed in her own pyjamas, joined her. She had brought two cups of hot tea. The Doctor drank her tea and huddled under the blue blanket. She nestled into Yaz for warmth.

“Still cold, Doctor?” Yaz set her tea aside and wrapped her arms around her chilled girlfriend. 

“Just can’t seem t’get warm,” the Doctor grumbled through chattering teeth. 

“Maybe I can help with that,” Yaz purred in her ear, “if you’ll let me.” The tone of the younger woman’s voice caused the Doctor to shiver in a very different way. 

The Doctor only nodded, her mind too numb to form words. Yaz straddled the blonde and captured her lips, teasing them open with her tongue. The Doctor moaned into Yaz’s mouth, feeling her body temperature rising already, her hearts pounding in her chest. 

Yaz broke away from the Doctor’s lips and began kissing and nipping her way down the Doctor’s neck. The Time Lord’s breath hitched at the sensation. Yaz untied the robe, letting it fall open. Then she began unbuttoning the Doctor’s pyjama top. “But, Yaz, I’ll be cold,” the Doctor pouted. 

“Will you, now?” Yaz opened the pyjama top. The Doctor’s breath hitched again as the brunette took a rosy pink nipple in her mouth. The Doctor’s eyes rolled back in her head as the beautiful young woman suckled one breast and not-too-gently kneaded the other with her warm hand. 

“Oh, Yaz...” The Time Lord ran her fingers through silky black hair, pulling slightly as her girlfriend’s tongue and fingers worked her into a frenzy. Her skin flushed and her pupils dilated. She was definitely warmer, now.

“Warming up, Doctor?” Yaz left her breasts and kissed her way lower, lower still. She slid the pyjama pants off the Doctor’s hips and continued her downward journey .

The Doctor felt as if her hearts might explode from her chest. Her senses were overwhelmed with new sensations that she hadn’t felt in previous regenerations. She cried out as her beautiful human lover sent her crashing over the edge. “Oh, BRILLIANT!!”

***  
Later, the two lovers lay naked in post-coital bliss, cuddled up in tangled blankets and each other. “I’m finally warm,” the Doctor said softly, resting her head on the younger woman’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

Yaz kissed the top of her head. “Mission accomplished, then.” 

“You are truly amazing, Yasmin Khan.” The Doctor absently stroked the soft, dark skin of her lover’s arm. 

“Not half bad yourself, Doctor,” Yaz said, smiling. 

“Really!?” The alien woman raised herself on her elbow to look at her companion, smiling brightly. “Oh, that’s a relief! I was trying to take mental notes while you were down there, but you made concentration nearly impossible! I hoped I was doing everything right...”

Yaz laughed as she wrapped her arms around the bubbly alien, drawing her back down to rest on her chest, effectively shushing her rambling. “You were perfect. I’m glad you’re warm enough, love. Let’s have a rest, then get some dinner with the fellas.”

“Yes, rest and dinner. Brilliant, Yaz.” The Doctor kissed Yaz sweetly on her cheek and snuggled up in her embrace. “Rest and dinner with my Yaz.”

The TARDIS dimmed the lights and ignited a fireplace that the Doctor didn’t remember being in her room before. The calming hum and whir of the ship lulled them to sleep.


End file.
